ASO-765-1
ASO-765-1 or Advanced Stealth Operations (ASO) Clone Trooper "Cell" was a clone trooper in clone group Golden Squad who specialized in Stealth Missions for the squad and the Grand Army of the Republic. Cell used a DC-15 blaster during the era of the Clone Wars and during the battle of Kamino. He was one of many to make a Stealth Officer, because the ones who made it were the lucky ones. Further Training The ones who didn't were killed during training, because of time and vacuums of space. Cell was one of 30,000 ASOs to make it to the front lines, and he was one of many not killed in training, because training was so violent and very fierce (Training consisted of "Night Training" in the simulator and "HD Jumping" which caused the most problems). Damon Dognight was behind Cell's fierce training and weapons training. Cell was later killed during the Battle of the Rishi Maze, when he was shot and bleed from a blaster wound. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Cell was trained on the planet Kamino he received special stealth training to be an Advanced Stealth Operations trooper. Cell had many friends on Kamino but they all left before he did which annoyed him so badly. Cell had finished his training and he said his final goodbyes to all his friends and the Kaminoans and even his trainers. Cell forgot one thing: his helmet. But it was already to late he'd already left without his helmet. Cell made another helmet and painted it grey. Cell joined the Golden Squad Spec Ops, which was used frequently in the wars. No More Guts "No one will have the guts to stop anyone else who fights for those not endowed to those things we need to know and it does show sometimes that others are to bad. It doesn't matter what we do as it doesn't matter anyway on how we fight in those ways. And we do fight and we do have that thing with most of us being the one who always had to fight for those in need. And we fight for them, and you have to remember that. We don't need to do anything else its just idiotic and its just weird how things seem now around about the same." Will of Him "I will always fight for those who fight for me. I will always love those who love me.." "Alright I get you. Stop talking about it. It doesn't make any difference, and it will the way we fight for those who always fight for those who need it. No one sees how these things work anymore and it shows that some people will not have the way of finishing something like those people did before us we are not afraid. Show them that they were about to be around for them who arent able to those things we do." Death in the Rishi Maze Cell was killed during the battle of the Rishi Maze. Cell was a very loud trooper when it came to orders, he never refused an order until the battle of Rishi Maze. "Cell! Aim at the bridge of the nearest cruiser!" "Its not the bridge go for the engines!! I will not take down civilians!" "We have our orders Cell! We must follow them!" "Not today Bones!" "Are you refusing my order to fire at civilians who clearly have weapons of destruction!" "Yes Yes I am and you know what? Go shove it!" Bones wasn't happy about Cells insubordination, but he got over it when the ship was attacked and bordered by battle droids. The battle droids were fought and overcome, but later after ARC-1003 found ASO-765-1 bleeding from a blaster wound. "We have a man down I repeat Man down!"ARC-8448picked up the comlink chatter and said "Who is it?" "ASO-765-1" "Cell?" "Yes sir" "I will be right there" Jr. rushed up from the navigation room to see his bleeding brother. "Brother ,are you ok?" "I'm pretty banged up Captain, the droids got me in the thigh and calf also the abdomen." Cell's eyes started to go "Sir. We did it we won back the Rishi Maze..." "We did but you were my best friend Cell you cannot die here." "It's ok Cap 'n it just wasn't my battle" Cell then went white as a ghost from the loss of blood. "Sir if you could, can you take off your helmet so I see your face for the last time?" "Of course brother whatever is best" Jr. took off his helmet to reveal a matured clone with a moustache and goatee, Cell smiled and then died from his injuries. Jr. then said in Mandalorian "You have done your job Ner'vod may you rest in peace, and fight on in everyone's memory. A fool but a brave one at that." Cell was taken to Kamino to be buried and was buried. Category:Clones